helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Kinen Zen'yasai ~One by One~
Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Kinen Zen'yasai ~One by One~ (Hello! Project 20周年記念前夜祭 ～One by One～) was a series of lives featuring graduated Hello! Project members in celebration of the 20th anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. It took place from October 23 to November 4, 2017 at COTTON CLUB. Yajima Maimi solo Live ~my self~ Yajima Maimi solo Live ~my self~ (矢島舞美 solo Live～my self～) was a solo live by Yajima Maimi from October 23 to November 2, 2017. LoVendoЯ's and also participated as a chorus singer and back-up guitarist, respectively."Hello! Project 20周年記念前夜祭 〜One by One〜 矢島舞美 Solo Live 〜 my self 〜 ｜MAIMI YAJIMA" (in Japanese). COTTON CLUB. Setlist #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo ( cover) #MC #Kingyo Hanabi (Otsuka Ai cover) (18:30 shows only) #Poetry Reading #Ashita, Shiranai Kaze ni Fukarete #Kore Kara Tobinotteku Mirai #MC #Arigatou no Wa (Ayaka cover) #Navi ga Kowareta Oujisama (LOVE CHANCE) #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai #Final Squall Encore #Big dreams #Kono Machi (11/2 only) #Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 8 Shows Nakajima Saki Reader's Theater ~Mousou Joshi no Café Terrace~ (Kakko Kari) Nakajima Saki Reader's Theater ~Mousou Joshi no Café Terrace~ (Kakko Kari) (中島早貴 Reader's Theater～妄想女子のカフェテラス～(仮)) was a solo live by Nakajima Saki on October 25 and 26, 2017. Yajima Maimi appeared as a special guest."妄想女子のカフェテラス" (in Japanese). Nakajima Saki Official Blog. 2017-10-27. The first half of the live was a musical using Hello! Project songs, titled Mousou Joshi no Café Terrace, in which Nakajima portrayed a waitress. The second half was a normal live corner. Setlist ;Mousou Joshi no Café Terrace #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Watashi ga Tsuiteru. #Yes! Shiawase (℃-ute Ver.) #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #Sukiyaki #Onegai Miwaku no Target #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai #Kimi no Senpou ;Live Corner #Futari wa Koibito ( cover) #MC #8mm Film (akasick cover) #Yokohama Shinkirou - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #MC #Chou WONDERFUL! - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #Furusato no Yume - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #MC #Watashi ni Kaereru Machi #RIN Concert Schedule *'Total:' 4 Shows Tanaka Reina LIVE Tanaka Reina LIVE (田中れいなLIVE) was a solo live by Tanaka Reina with two versions: Reina 100%!!!! (れーな100％!!!!) on October 27, 2017, and Shittori Reina☆ (しっとりれーな☆) on November 4, 2017. Setlist ;Reina 100%!!!! #''Performance Varies'' #*BRAND NEW MORNING (18:30 show) #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (21:00 show) #Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #MC #SHALL WE LOVE? #''Performance Varies'' #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (18:30 show) #*BRAND NEW MORNING (21:00 show) #MC #Kabukichou no Joou (Sheena Ringo cover) #Atashi wo Kanojo ni Shitai Nara (Koresawa cover) #TT -Japanese ver.- (TWICE cover) #Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake (AOP cover) #MC #Glass no Pumps #Appare Kaitenzushi! #MC #Giragira Densetsu ;Shittori Reina☆ #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Ai no Honoo #MC #Regret Message (mothy ft. Kagamine Rin cover) #DEPARTURES (globe cover) #Sunny Day Sunday (Sentimental Bus cover) #MC #Koi Gokoro (Aikawa Nanase cover) #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru #Wasurerarenai Koi (YU-A cover) #Preserved Roses (T.M.Revolution×Mizuki Nana cover) #MC #Romance no Kamisama (Hirose Kohmi cover) #Renshi (Ikimonogakari cover) Concert Schedule *'Total:' 4 Shows PINK CRES. LIVE ~Halloween Special!~ PINK CRES. LIVE ~Halloween Special!~ was a live by PINK CRES. on October 28, 2017. Setlist #LOVE CANDY #Tell me why #fun fun fun #MC #Uwa no Sora (Acoustic Ver.) #Katsumi (Acoustic Ver.) #Last Love (Acoustic Ver.) #MC #Sweet Girl's Night #Sing to The SKY #It's YOU (PLΛTINUM cover) #MC #Warning ~Mirai Keihou~ #MC #Happy Happy Coming (PLΛTINUM cover) Encore #Kirei・Kawai・Mirai #Summer wonderland Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Shimizu Saki DanceLive ~I wish I could...~ Shimizu Saki DanceLive ~I wish I could...~ (清水佐紀 DanceLive ～I wish I could…～) was a solo live by Shimizu Saki on October 29, 2017. Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Ichioka Reina and Takase Kurumi appeared as back dancers."DanceLive 〜I wish I could・・・〜" (in Japanese). Shimizu Saki Official Blog. 2017-10-30. Setlist All songs, except for #16 and #17, were dancing only. #Dakishimete Dakishimete #MC #''Hello Pro Medley'' ##The☆Peace! ##Gatamekira ##SHALL WE LOVE? ##Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Jiriri Kiteru (with Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi as back dancers) #VTR: "Jiriri Kiteru" Dance Lesson #Imagine (sign language dance of the John Lennon song) #Skit: "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" Dance Lesson (Shimizu Saki teaches her original choreography to Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi) #VTR: "Imagine" Sign Language Dance Lesson #Fuji Musume (Kabuki dance) #Awa Odori (dance from the Obon festival in Tokushima Prefecture) (with Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi as back dancers) #VTR: "Awa Odori" Dance Lesson #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi #When You Wish Upon a Star (Piano Ver.) #ROCK Erotic #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Oh Happy Day (sign language dance) (with Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi as back dancers) Encore #Sono Subete no Ai ni (16:00 show only) #MC Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Okai Chisato First Solo Live Okai Chisato First Solo Live (岡井千聖First Solo Live) was a solo live by Okai Chisato from October 30 to November 3, 2017. LoVendoЯ's and appeared as a chorus singer and back-up guitarist, respectively,"Hello! Project 20周年記念前夜祭 〜One by One〜 岡井千聖 First Solo Live ｜CHISATO OKAI" (in Japanese). COTTON CLUB. and Nakajima Saki was a guest.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbCBiD8BEhp/ also appeared as chorus singers on the first two dates.https://twitter.com/BandS_staff/status/922132087930609664 Setlist #Akai Freesia #Munasawagi Scarlet #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Onna, Kanashii, Otona (10/30, 11/3 only) #*Otoko Tomodachi (11/1 only) #KoiING #MC #Hare no Platinum Doori - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #Kanashiki Amefuri - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #I miss you - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, , #''Performance Varies'' #* - (10/30, 11/1 only) #*Chou WONDERFUL! - Nakajima Saki (11/3 only) #MC #Oolong Hai no Onna #Haha no Kyoukun #JUMP #Yeah! Meccha Holiday #Bokura no Kagayaki Encore #Anata ni Aitakute (Matsuda Seiko cover) Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows References External Links *Concert Schedule: M-line club, M-line club (Late Shows), UP-FC Category:2017 Concerts Category:Shimizu Saki Concerts Category:Yajima Maimi Concerts Category:Nakajima Saki Concerts Category:Tanaka Reina Concerts Category:PINK CRES. Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In